Fatherly Love
by cedriccullen
Summary: Sirius has something very important to tell Harry but he has no idea what it could be


Authors note: I own none of these characters, this is also my first fanfic

A young man sat staring out his snowy window. His hair falling slightly in front of his eyes so he could just see the tips of it, covering the scar he felt so self-conscious about. He lived in a little brick house in the heart of Little Whinging, with his evil Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and pig like cousin Dudley. What a cold day Harry thought. It had been a very cold summer; all of the warmth had disappeared as soon as Harry had come back from Hogwarts.

"Just my luck" Harry had said to his Snow white owl Hedwig upon their arrival.

With that his cousin came running into his room screaming at the top of his lungs about a spider in the basement and how he wanted Harry to kill it.

"What a wimp" thought Harry. As he walked down the stairs he saw a black dog outside of the door.

"A dog?" said Harry hopefully.

"There are no dogs in Little Whinging" said his Aunt Petunia.

"It's probably his imagination" said Vernon.

Harry then went down to the cold basement and killed the spider for his insane cousin who he detested to his very core. On his way back up he snuck out the back door. He knew _exactly_ who the dog was. With that Harry and the dog went behind the garage.

"Sirius" Harry cried as he wrapped his arms around the man.

"Harry my boy, if I hadn't been hiding from Azkaban we would have spent the summer together."

"What summer" said Harry sarcastically.

"I've been hiding something from you Harry and I really wanted to share it with you before anything were to happen to me or to you." Sirius exclaimed.

"What's going to happen to either of us" said Harry "and what and why have you been keeping from me?"

"Well it's a long story but the rest of the Order is waiting just outside the gate here, let's go and we'll talk when we get back to Grimauld Place."

The two of them- what an interesting pair- a man and his dog- walked along the driveway until they reached the group of friends Harry had been waiting all summer to hear from.

"Harry" they all cried at the same time, some louder than others. The group mounted their brooms and took off for Grimauld Place.

The entire way there Harry was wondering what it was Sirius wanted to tell him but nothing would surprise him now. When he was 1 he was left on a porch after his parents died. When he was 11 he was told he was a wizard, now that he was 21 who knows what would happen. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts he almost forgot where he was headed and almost fell off his broom when he made a sharp descend to 12 Grimauld Place. Waiting for him when he got there was his girlfriend of 2 years Ginny Weasley with open arms.

"I've missed you like crazy "she whispered to Harry as he got off his broom and wrapped their arms around each other.

"I've missed you too. Even though it's only been a day" said Harry as he kissed her ever so gently and held her close. "Do you have any idea what Sirius wants to tell me?" he asked.

"Yes, and you will NEVER believe it!" She said

"What is it?" Asked Harry.

"Let's go inside, he'll tell you as soon as you're ready and not a moment sooner."

What else could it be… was Sirius in love with Ginny, was he getting married to Tonks, had somebody else he loved died? This was bothering him somebody tell me now.

Sirius met the two of them when they walked in the door. Ginny went off to one of the other rooms and Sirius and Harry made their way up the stairs. For once Old Mrs. Black didn't scream at him like she usually did, which made Harry very curious. She had glued herself to the wall so there was no way she had come down since he was here last.

Harry and Sirius made their way into the last room on the left.

"I have something very"- Sirius said before Harry interrupted him.

"Just spit it out" said Harry.

"I'm not just your godfather; I'm your biological father"

Harry was silent for a long while, everyone had told him he looked just like his father but he never saw it.

" One stormy night, not too different than this, your father was out for the week on business and your mother was lonely so she called me over and we got comfortable in front of the fire, and one thing lead to another and –"

''OKAY STOP ENOUGH" Harry screamed "So what does this mean _exactly"_ he said.

"It means whatever you want it to be. If you want to stay a Potter that's fine, but if you want to be a Black that's cool too. It's all up to you."

" I need a moment to think this all over" spoke Harry

And with that he left the room.

A/N : Please review


End file.
